The most precious stone it's you
by AngelScythe
Summary: Riza va enfin accoucher et son choix est dores et déjà irrévocable.
1. Chapter 1

_**The most precious stone it's you.**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Hétéro, romance.

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer :Mis à Part Laetitia et Judith tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-sempai, pour son anniversaire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Réveil.**_

Riza ouvrit les yeux très lentement, elle avait mal à ces derniers. Il y avait trop de lumière, ça l'aveuglait. Elle referma rapidement ses paupières avant de les rouvrir à nouveau lentement pour s'habituer à cette vive douleur.

Elle avait mal à la tête, comme une légère migraine qui n'était pas prête de partir. Elle se demanda pourquoi et chercha à voir où elle était, mais ses yeux s'habituaient encore à toute cette lumière.

(Pourtant,) Il y avait aussi sa bouche. Elle lui semblait sèche, voire pâteuse. Elle avait très mal à la gorge, elle avait soif, elle voulait boire pour pouvoir soulager sa bouche qui ne souhaitait que de l'eau visiblement. Elle n'essaya pas de demander, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Elle se demandait également où elle pouvait bien être, elle ne reconnaissait rien ici. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte, dans le couloir passaient des personnes en blouses blanches, et il y avait aussi l'odeur. C'était celle caractéristique d'un hôpital. Le bruit des machines lui vint jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était donc bel et bien d'un hôpital. Mais pourquoi ?

Une vague d'angoisse l'envahi. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Que va-t-on lui annoncer ? L'angoisse l'avait désormais envahie. Elle avait beau chercher, elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs. Elle s'appelait Riza Hawkeye, elle était Lieutenant dans l'armée. Elle voyait très clairement où elle habitait, qu'elle avait un chien, Black Hayate. Elle avait des collègues, mais elle ne se remémorait pas leurs noms et encore moins leurs visages.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et lui parla. Elle l'a fit boire. Dieu soit loué, ça soulageait agréablement sa gorge. Mais elle se demandait toujours ce qui allait se passer. La réponse vint de la voix horrible et désagréable, trop forte à son goût, de l'infirmière.

-Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute, vous êtes restée trois jours dans le coma, vous n'aurez aucune séquelle, ça ira à merveille, vous verrez ! Ah, vos amis seront heureux de vous voir ! Ils viennent tous les jours ! Ils doivent être dehors, je vais les chercher !

La porte s'ouvrit et elle tourna la tête vers elle. La lumière l'aveuglait toujours et elle se retint de papillonner des paupières plus que la normale. Elle vit un homme venir vers elle. Plutôt grand. Contraste de noir et de blanc. Car effectivement, il avait une peau très pâle, mais des cheveux courts et des yeux noirs de jais. Les mèches qui passaient sur son front étaient sans doute le contraste le plus étonnant. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, chaussure de même couleur, agrémentant vraiment ce contraste.

Riza ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il avait un charisme débordant, un charme fou. Il semblait cependant être un réel séducteur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle le voyait, tout simplement alors qu'il avait une expression inquiète sur son beau visage. Il embaumait la douce odeur de la violette.

D'autres rentrèrent à sa suite. D'abord un roux qu'on ne pouvait manquer, bedonnant, rasé derrière, plus long devant. Ca, c'était Heymans Breda. En les voyant, elle les remettait. Il était plutôt bronzé, il avait une petite barbe et il sentait la suie. Derrière lui, Vato Falman, assez âgé, pâle, maigrichon, les cheveux grisonnant. L'air gentil, sentant le thé anglais. Enfin, Kain Fuery, petit, pâle, cheveux noirs, lunette. Lui, sentait le coton.

Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la chambre. Il était un peu plus grand que le premier, un peu plus foncé aussi. Il avait des cheveux châtains, rasés assez près du crane et une touffe de cheveux blonds sur le devant du crâne. C'était vraiment étrange, mais très joli. Il était musclé, elle pouvait le voir au haut assez près du corps noir, et au jeans bleu. Il ne semblait pas avoir quitté l'hôpital depuis trois jours. Lui, il embaumait le tabac, mais elle sentait le jasmin poindre dessous. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle put remarquer qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il avait des Iris Bleues, ses fleurs préférées. Elle le reconnaissait lui, c'était son sous-lieutenant.

Elle leur sourit doucement. Elle les remettait tous sauf ce premier homme.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes qui ?

- Que…c'est Roy…Roy Mustang ! Fit ce dernier en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je ne vous reconnais pas…

Tous restèrent interdit.


	2. Mal à l'aise

_**The most precious stone it's you.**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Hétéro, romance.

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer :Mis à Part Laetitia et Judith tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-sempai, pour son anniversaire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Mal à l'aise.**_

Riza ne savait jamais comment réagir face à Roy, face à son regard. Elle préférait l'éviter, c'était plus simple.

Elle venait de reprendre le travail, le coup qu'elle avait reçu ne lui avait laissé que quelques jours de repos seulement. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Une semaine d'absences, c'était beaucoup.

Cela dit, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée avec une horrible nausée et elle n'avait pas su manger ses crêpes matinale quotidienne tant elle l'incommodait. Que ça soit le goût ou l'odeur. Elle ne l'expliquait pas.

Elle songeait légèrement à aller voir son médecin. Mais si ça devenait pire, seulement. Là, elle pouvait encore aller au travail et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se dirigea vers son lieu de travail quand elle vit une voiture s'arrêter à côté d'elle, la vitre se baissa.

Elle garda la tête haute et fit tout son possible pour l'ignorer tout simplement. Avec le regard périphérique, elle tilta alors que c'était Jean. Elle se tourna vers la voiture.

-Je vous invite à monter Lieutenant ? Interrogea Havoc avec un grand sourire, cigarette au bec.

Riza voulu d'abord secouer la tête mais la vitre arrière se baissa également. Elle vit Roy avec ce regard amoureux et triste. Elle serra les dents, qu'est-ce que ce regard l'insupportait. Elle se sentait coupable à cause de ça. Elle allait refuser poliment quand il parla.

-Je vous en prie Hawkeye, monter.

Ce fut cette phrase qui lui fit réaliser que le travail de Jean était entre autre, conduire Roy, enfin le patron, selon ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait l'avoir déjà fait également. Et le patron, c'était simplement Roy.

Elle soupira, réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête. Roy lui ouvrit la portière et elle monta s'installer à côté de lui. Elle tâcha de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas à avoir à affronter son regard.

Le trajet fut, en somme, assez rapide. Quand Riza put descendre de la voiture, elle le fit immédiatement et alla prendre son service. Les garçons la saluèrent, mais sans plus.

Une longue semaine passa ensuite.

Elle était de plus en plus mal en point, elle devait réprimer beaucoup de nausées le matin. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait sérieusement aller voir son médecin. Elle allait prendre rendez-vous ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas plus que ça paraître pour quelqu'un qui allait voir le médecin pour rien.

Sur cette bonne résolution, elle alla au travail. Tout se passa bien la première demi-heure, sauf que passer ce moment elle eut une si violente nausée qu'elle dut se lever rapidement et qu'elle fila aux toilettes pour vomir tout le contenu de son estomac.

Elle ne revint dans la pièce qu'après un moment et on lui lança un regard inquiet. Elle secoua la tête pour leur signifier que ça allait. A priori, le médecin serait peut-être vraiment utile.

Sitôt rentrer chez elle, elle s'empressa de l'appeler et réussit à avoir un rendez-vous pour le soir même, elle avait une aubaine.

Elle se rendit donc chez lui et dut attendre une heure dans la salle d'attente. Le médecin ayant beaucoup de retard sur ses consultations. Enfin, elle put passer.

Elle serra la main du docteur et prit place sur une chaise comme il lui indiquait. Après une rapide discussion, le médecin lui demanda d'aller dans les toilettes annexées pour qu'il ait un échantillon d'urine.

Le Lieutenant s'exécuta, elle revint avec le récipient et après quelques tests, le médecin lui annonça.

-Vous êtes…enceinte !


	3. Nouvelle terrifiante

_**The most precious stone it's you.**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Hétéro, romance.

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer :Mis à Part Laetitia et Judith tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-sempai, pour son anniversaire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle terrifiante.**_

Riza ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Son médecin venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Seulement, à cause du coup, elle ne savait pas de qui. Ca l'angoissait. Théoriquement parlant, ça devait être de Roy, mais rien n'en était moins sûr. Après tout, c'était ce qu'avait dit ses amis et elle ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent lui mentir, surtout cinq personnes en même temps. Une telle chose aurait été trop étrange et importante, du moins à ses yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas mentir.

Elle ne préférait pas en venir aux conclusions trop vite. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait en parler à son entourage. Entre autre pour savoir que faire, bien qu'elle ne pouvait penser à l'avortement. C'était vrai, il n'avait rien demandé ce petit être et elle ne pouvait le tuer pour une erreur qu'elle avait commise.

En y pensant bien, elle avait un travail à risque, travail qu'elle devrait sans doute vite arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait beaucoup d'argents. Si elle décidait de garder le bébé, elle devrait prendre en question plusieurs choses.

Vérifiez qu'elle pouvait recevoir de l'argent que le Généralissime, d'habitude, distribuait aux personnes qui devaient momentanément arrêter le travail. Changez de docteur, puisque celui-ci, qu'elle ne voyait qu'une fois l'année, l'insupportait au plus haut point. Elle était pédante et se croyait toujours meilleurs que tout le monde. La voir quelques fois n'étaient pas horrible, mais si elle devait souvent la voir… Elle devrait prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital, aller voir un médecin qui s'occuperait d'elle le jour de l'accouchement etc.

Elle commença à faire toutes ses vérifications le soir même. Elle prit des rendez-vous à l'hôpital et avec une autre doctoresse. Demain, elle passerait au centre hospitalier et vendredi, soit dans une semaine, elle pourrait voir sa nouvelle praticienne. Elle avait de la chance car elle n'avait pas trop de travail en ce moment.

Elle avait pu vérifier. Elle pouvait porter le bébé sans problème, Le Généralissime la payera pour les jours qu'elle ne pourrait prester. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller l'annoncer à ses collègues et en particulier Roy. Non qu'elle le prenne pour le père de l'enfant mais il était son patron, et c'était lui qui devrait faire la demande auprès du Généralissime, théoriquement parlant.

Cependant, elle était assez troublée. Est-ce qu'elle était apte à s'occuper d'un bébé ? Elle ne le savait pas trop. Elle savait s'occuper de Black Hayate mais s'occuper d'un chien et d'un enfant, c'était différent.

Elle était angoissée, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas le père. Pas qu'elle veuille lui demander de l'aide pour les frais. Elle se débrouillerait, tout simplement. Non, elle voulait savoir qui était le père pour savoir si le bébé pouvait avoir l'une ou l'autre maladie héréditaire pour le bébé.

Elle avait beau être aimante, elle était aussi, elle le savait très bien, très sévère. Elle pouvait se montrer froide et pareil à un mur de glace, alors qu'elle était très gentille, douce et attentionnée. Elle avait peur d'effrayer le bébé.

N'arrêtant pas de s'interroger, elle ne dormit pas de la nuit. Ainsi, elle voulut boire du café, mais est-ce que c'était bon pour le bébé ? Aujourd'hui, elle en prendrait un, puis elle demanderait tous les conseils qu'il fallait pour que ça aille pour un mieux.

Elle se rendit rapidement à son lieu de travail et attendit que Mustang soit seul, soit trois heures après son arrivée.

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'air gêné. Déjà parce qu'elle avait une drôle de nouvelle à lui annoncer et puis il avait son air qu'elle supportait de moins en moins.

-Colonel… Commença-t-elle.

Elle joua avec ses doigts, elle ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. Elle ne pouvait décemment lui dire tout simplement « je suis enceinte ». Elle n'en était pas capable. Elle continua de triturer ses doigts puis enfin parla.

-J'ai un petit problème…

-Lequel ? Demanda gentiment Roy.

Riza se rendait bien compte qu'il voulait sortir avec elle.

-Je suis… je ne vais plus pouvoir travailler bientôt.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Roy. Ah vous êtes…hum indisposée ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Riza soupira, comme-ci elle arrêterait de travailler parce qu'elle était indisposée. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se décourager et arrêter le travail pour ça. Il devait bien se rendre compte aussi, que d'habitude, tous les mois, ça ne lui arrivait pas de vouloir arrêter le travail.

-Ca ne risque pas, pendant encore au moins huit mois. Dit lentement la blonde.

Roy la fixa sans rien comprendre. Lentement, l'information lui vint au cerveau. Pendant ce temps, Riza n'avait rien dit. Roy exorbita les yeux, puis ils s'illuminèrent.

-Tu es…tu es enceinte ?

Riza hocha la tête.

-De moi ?

Riza soupira encore. Elle pencha un peu la tête et se remit à triturer ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner autour du pot à ce moment-là.

-Je suppose qu'à sa naissance on pourra vérifier, mais je ne me souviens de rien, donc je ne peux vous le garantir, même si vous, vous l'êtes ! Je suis navrée, mais c'est ainsi, je ne me souviens de rien vous concernant en dehors du travail.

Elle s'excusa poliment puis partit, Roy se leva et la retint gentiment par le poignet.

-Tu vas le garder ? Interrogea Mustang.

- Je ne peux me résigner à le tuer, donc oui.

- Je t'offrirai tout ce qu'il faut, de quoi s'occuper du bébé aussi, je te payerai tous les frais.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Je sais que tu ne te souviens de rien, mais pour moi, je suis le père, alors j'insiste.

- Si vous voulez vraiment…

- Mais vous ne pourrez avoir des congés avant quatre mois, ainsi, peut-être faudra-t-il prévenir les autres avant qu'ils ne le remarquent.

- Oui, je pense aussi, mais pas de suite peut-être… ce soir, j'aimerais sortir plus tôt, je dois aller à l'hôpital de Central et vendredi il faudra que je m'absente également. Dit-elle doucement.

-Je m'occuperai de tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

Riza lui sourit puis partit pour aller manger. Le soir, elle allait à l'hôpital et prenait tous les renseignements qu'il lui fallait. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle.

Le jeudi qui vint, elle se décida. Il était temps pour elle d'annoncer aux autres ce qui se passait. Surtout que Jean s'inquiétait beaucoup, comme elle vomissait beaucoup. Elle les avait déjà prévenus qu'elle ne serait pas là le lendemain. C'est ainsi qu'elle savait qu'elle devait le dire.

Elle avait aussi prévenu Roy pour qu'il la soutienne. Car, même si elle ne supportait plus ce regard, elle avait besoin d'aide. Et si tous lui disait qu'elle était enceinte de Roy ? C'était possible bien sûr, c'était même le plus probable selon ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'accepter. Parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien avec lui.

D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas comment l'ancienne elle avait bien pu tombée amoureuse de ce type avant son accident. Il l'insupportait vraiment.

Riza prit une bonne inspiration et enfin, se mit à parler. Tout le monde était présent et revenait de la pause repas. Elle prit un air solennel pour se donner plus de force.

-Je tenais à vous annoncer…que je suis enceinte… je ne sais pas de qui, puisque c'était avant mon accident.

Le regard de ses comparses était très entendu, ils devaient supposer que le bébé était de Roy. Elle craignait un peu leur réaction.

-Bon, je vais arrêter de fumer en ta présence. Lança Jean avec un sourire.

- Un bébé, c'est adorable. Sourit Fuery.

-Vous ferez une excellente mère. Assura Falman.

- Magnifique. Dit simplement Breda.


	4. Tout ira pour le mieux ?

_**The most precious stone it's you.**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Hétéro, romance.

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer :Mis à Part Laetitia et Judith tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-sempai, pour son anniversaire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Tout ira pour le mieux ?**_

Si elle avait bien calculé, elle était à présent à deux mois. Les garçons, en particulier Roy et Jean étaient très gentils. Jean faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas fumer en sa présence et Roy, et bien il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Par curiosité, elle avait fait le test. Il lui avait payé un pull de grossesse ravisant à 20 000 cenz (1)

Bien sûr, après, elle s'était sentie gênée, mais il l'avait quand même fait. Ce qui était, certes gentil mais assez horripilant. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt.

Elle n'avait plus de nausées et se raccommodait facilement avec ses crêpes du matin, cependant, des fois elle avait des crampes au ventre. Elle avait dû s'acheter une crème spéciale pour éviter les vergetures et les soigner si elle en avait. Car, bientôt son ventre commencerait à grossir.

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était que prochainement, tout le QG serait au courant. Et elle savait ce que pensaient les gens d'elle. Après tout, elle était une des seules femmes du QG d'East. Alors, certaines personnes la traitaient de frigide ou alors complètement le contraire de vraie salope. Elle se doutait que s'ils voyaient qu'elle était enceinte, elle aurait le droit aux remarques du style : « Ah, finalement elle sait comment on fait des enfants ? » ou alors « Quand on couche autant, il faut forcément que le préservatif craque ».

L'une ou l'autre formulation l'énervait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sévère et qu'elle travaillait uniquement avec des garçons qu'elle était frigide ou alors au contraire une fille facile.

Mais elle ne préférait pas penser à ça, si elle s'énervait, ça risquait d'être mauvais pour le bébé. D'ailleurs, demain, elle passait voir son docteur pour voir si son enfant allait bien, avec les moyens qu'il avait bien sûr, elle devait encore l'annoncer aux garçons, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de son absence le lendemain.

Elle songeait à ça alors qu'elle prenait son repas à la cantine. Elle aurait l'occasion de leur en parler, juste après avoir mangé.

Elle devait aussi vérifier comment elle ferait garder le bébé quand il serait né. Après tout, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de travailler même pour élever son enfant. Bien sûr, elle s'occuperait de son éducation, mais hors travail.

Son repas finit, elle retourna dans le bureau. Elle se mit directement au travail, puis les autres arrivèrent. Quand ils furent tous là, elle prit un temps puis se lança.

-Demain, il faut que j'aille voir mon médecin.

- Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? S'enquit Roy, toujours persuadé d'être le père de l'enfant.

- Allons, Colonel ! Laissez-la parlez ! Sourit gentiment Jean.

Il comprenait que Roy soit inquiet, il l'était lui-même. Il était lui-même amoureux de sa collègue. Et il ne voulait pas, il n'y croyait pas que ce soit possible que Riza puisse l'aimer et faire de l'ombre à Roy. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas lutter contre lui, car il était presque sûr de perdre. Choisir faisait souvent mal aux gens. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, pas lui faire du mal, car il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

De plus, il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se disputent les faveurs de la blonde. C'était inutile et ça ne ferait que blesser la belle jeune femme. Il pouvait même se mettre Roy à dos et avoir son patron qui vous hait cordialement, c'était plutôt quelque chose de négatif. Ainsi, il savait qu'il cacherait toujours ses sentiments. C'était mieux ainsi.

-Demain, je vais voir mon docteur. C'est pour voir si le cœur du bébé bat bien. Annonça Riza souriante.

-Vraiment ? Waw, tu nous diras tout, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda gentiment, et tout excité, Fuery.

- Bien sûr. Dit gentiment la blonde.

-Tu prends toute la journée ? Interrogea Breda.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête, toujours souriante. Jean leva la main, en même temps il voulait s'empêcher de prendre une cigarette. Il avait très envie de fumer n'ayant pas fumé à la pause de midi comme à son habitude.

-Oui ?

-Je ferais ton travail, okay ? Sourit Jean.

- C'est vraiment gentil !

Le lendemain, Riza se réveilla aux aurores, elle avait encore mal dormi. Elle se permit de prendre un café pour se réveiller. Cela l'aida beaucoup. Elle alla prendre ensuite une douche froide dans le but d'être encore plus opérationnel. Elle s'habilla ensuite, naturellement n'ayant pas encore trop de ventre, et alla ordonner à Black Hayate de rester sage.

Elle prit son sac à main et sortit de la maison pour se rendre chez son docteur. Le nouveau habitant dans le quartier depuis un an et exerçant son travail depuis au moins autant de temps. Elle prit place dans la salle d'attente, à côté d'elle, il y avait une femme visiblement enceinte de quelques mois.

Riza se surprit à penser que bientôt elle serait comme elle. Cette femme semblait être épanouie, heureuse de porter un enfant. Elle espérait être aussi heureuse qu'elle dans peu de temps.( elle songeait qu'elle aussi, serait comme ça bientôt.)

La femme la surpris à regarder son ventre et elle lui sourit gentiment. Ensuite, elles se mirent à discuter ensemble et bientôt la jeune femme lui donna quelques conseils. Quand cette dernière alla voir le médecin, Riza se trouvait bien seul. Mais elle ne tarda à pouvoir aller le voir elle aussi.

Elle se leva et alla serrer la main de son nouveau médecin qu'elle rencontrait pour la deuxième fois. C'était une femme très belle, avec de longs cheveux roux attachés en queue haute. Elle avait la peau assez pâle et de magnifiques yeux bleus. C'était vraiment une femme magnifique.

Pour le peu que Riza la connaissait, elle la trouvait gentille et marrante. Elle savait plaisanter sur les sujets de peu d'importance.

Après les salutations de rigueur et s'être enquit de la situation, le docteur lui demanda d'aller s'allonger sur le fauteuil d'auscultation. Elle lui prit ses constantes pour vérifier que tout allait pour le mieux.

La femme utilisa alors ensuite un stéthoscope, placé sur le ventre de Riza, pour pouvoir entendre les battements de cœur du bébé. (2) Elle fit savoir à la blonde que le cœur du bébé battait normalement à priori.

La blonde fut ravie de le savoir, la rousse lui donna une série de conseils pour mener à bien sa grossesse, le tout en souriant et d'un ton gentil.

Riza remercia le docteur et la paya. Elle sortit et rentra chez elle. Black Hayate était déjà là pour lui dire bonjour. Elle lui sourit et alla appeler le bureau. Elle savait qu'ils étaient impatients et qu'il n'avait peut-être pas la tête à travailler s'ils étaient inquiets pour elle D'habitude, elle n'aurait pas osé faire ça, mais là, c'était autre chose.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, Colonel.

-Riza, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Roy.

-…Roy. Fit-elle après un long blanc. Le petit va bien, le cœur bat normalement.

- C'est magnifique. Fit-il euphorique. Eyh, le p'tit va bien. Lança-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes, oubliant toute formalité.

Riza sourit chaudement dans son coin. Elle aimait la relation qu'elle avait avec ses collègues, surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Ils étaient beaucoup plus amicaux l'un envers l'autre, maintenant.

Elle raccrocha après un moment et elle s'occupa de la maison. Le lendemain, elle se rendit au travail. Elle fut saluée chaudement et eut le droit de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé chez le docteur.

-Mais, tu as pensé à un nom pour le bébé ? Interrogea Fuery, tout souriant.

Riza secoua la tête.

-Vous avez une idée ? Demanda-t-elle aimablement.

- Moi, je propose Rizoto pour un garçon et Javotte pour une fille. Proposa Breda.

Riza le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux !

Breda haussa les épaules et préféra se faire tout petit.

-Anastasia ou Tom ? Interrogea Fuery.

- Pourquoi pas Lucas ou Lucie. Proposa à son tour Falman.

- Lane ou Vanessa ?

-Et Elizabeth ou Roy Junior ? Demanda Roy gentiment.

-C'est pas vrai ! Lança Breda.

Et sur ce, ils se mirent à plaisanter.

* * *

(1) Toujours basé sur le yen, selon le manga 0

(2) Basé sur la petite maison dans la prairie


	5. Petit soucis

_**The most precious stone it's you.**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Hétéro, romance.

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer :Mis à Part Laetitia et Judith tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-sempai, pour son anniversaire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Petit soucis.**_

Riza était à présent à trois mois. Roy l'avait invité à un rendez-vous, et elle avait finit par accepter. A présent, elle s'accommodait totalement de l'air qu'avait Roy. Cet air d'amoureux transit et peiné.

Elle n'avait pas pris des habits qui étaient hors norme, juste une belle tenue composée d'une jupe blanche lui arrivant aux genoux et un petit chemisier également blanc qui cachait assez bien son ventre qui commençait à poindre. Ses cheveux étaient détachés car, d'après ce qu'elle savait, c'est comme cela que Roy la trouvait la plus belle.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un restaurant assez chic, elle s'était rendue devant le restaurant et attendait gentiment. Roy ne tarda à venir et elle lui offrit un sourire. Le brun l'invita à l'intérieur et ils furent placés à une table. Riza n'osait pas choisir quelque chose de trop cher. Elle ne voulait pas abuser.

Durant le repas, ils discutèrent tout naturellement, au moins cette fois Roy ne commis pas d'erreur en parlant des sentiments qu'ils avaient partagés auparavant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Subitement, Roy sortit un chéquier de sa poche.

Il lui donna environ 100 000 cenz (1) pour les achats pour le bébé. Riza refusa plusieurs fois avant de finalement accepter. Il ne le disait pas mais Riza savait qu'il le pensait. Il restait toujours convaincu d'être le père de l'enfant.

Désirant changer de sujet et désirant le connaître un peu plus, Riza lui demanda de parler un peu de sa personne, à partir de ce moment, il n'arrêta pas de parler. Il lui raconta ses exploits et tout. La blonde l'écouta en hochant la tête et lui souriant doucement.

Le repas finit, ils sortirent du restaurant et le brun offrit une glace à la blonde. Lui disant qu'un petit écart de temps en temps, ce n'était rien. Ils discutèrent tandis que Roy ramenait la jeune femme chez elle.

Ils se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte. Roy voulu l'embrasser mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle alla soupirer dans le divan. Une si bonne soirée avait été légèrement cachée parce qu'il avait essayé de lui voler un baiser.

Elle qui commençait à apprécier de passer du temps avec lui, ça l'énervait au plus haut point. S'il n'avait pas été son supérieur, elle l'aurait sans doute même menacé avec un de ses neuf millimètres.

Elle entendit le téléphone sonner et soupira. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se lever. Elle le fit quand même et alla décrocher, elle eut la surprise d'entendre la voix de Jean.

-Allô. Lança-t-elle jovialement.

- Je t'appelais pour savoir si ça t'intéresserait que je t'aide dans les boutiques pour bébé, tu en avais parler hier, tu devais y aller. Rappela-t-il.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Je suis d'accord, je comptais y aller demain, ça te va ? Demanda-t-elle aimablement.

- Je ne vais pas te faire changer tes plans parce que je veux t'aider. Comme demain on ne travaille pas, c'est bien. On se voit à quelle heure ?

-Demain dix heures ?

- Parfait.

Jean lui dit chaudement au revoir puis raccrocha. Riza se surprit à sourire, toute heureuse sans comprendre pourquoi.

Le soir même elle dormit bien et elle se réveilla quand Jean sonna. Elle enfila rapidement un pantalon, puisqu'elle ne dormait qu'en chemise et alla ouvrir, gênée qu'il puisse la voir en petite tenue comme ça. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne la reluqua même pas, il se contenta de sourire comme d'habitude.

-Je…excuse-moi…je viens de me réveiller seulement…tu peux entrer, je vais vite aller me changer. Dit-elle avant de le laisser entrer.

Jean la remercia, elle le guida jusque dans le salon puis alla vite se préparer. Elle revint habillée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, les cheveux attachés.

-J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pouvais bien attendre, ça ne me gêne pas. Sourit-il doucement avant de se lever.

Riza lui sourit timidement puis elle prit son sac à main. Elle songea qu'elle devrait passer par la banque pour encaisser son chèque, mais elle ne pouvait décemment forcer Jean à venir avec elle.

Ils partirent en direction du magasin pour bébé. Elle ne savait pas le sexe du bébé, elle le découvrirait à la naissance comme tous les parents, c'est pour ça qu'elle décida de choisir quelque chose de neutre. Du blanc.

Ils avaient sélectionné un magasin pour bébé où les prix n'étaient pas trop chers. Quand la blonde avait parlé de cette idée, Falman lui avait dit qu'elle recevrait ce dont elle avait besoin pour le bébé de ses amis.

Riza était, certes, d'accord avec ça. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas vouloir dépendre d'eux. Elle voulait prendre le maximum seul. Le plus important. Si ses amis voulaient vraiment, ils lui donneraient des cadeaux personnalisés selon le sexe du bébé.

Dans le magasin, Riza écoutait aussi l'avis de Jean. Certes, aucun d'eux n'avait eu de bébé et ne savait pas trop comment si prendre pour choisir, mais à eux deux ils se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Ignorant quelle taille ferait le bébé, ils optèrent pour une taille « normale » à savoir un peu près cinquante centimètres.

Ils pensèrent à acheter des biberons aussi, pour quand le temps viendrait. Riza avait fait une liste avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Ils achetèrent un berceau à monter soi-même que Jean accepta très gentiment de porter, même si la blonde avait voulut se faire livrer.

Même si c'était tout, ils étaient restés bien une heure dans le magasin et il était déjà presque midi. Et Jean l'invita à dîner. Riza voulu refuser bien sûr, mais à force d'insister, la blonde accepta.

Riza songea aux qualités de Jean. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ca s'était insufflé doucement à elle, ainsi, elle se surprit tout simplement à y penser. Il était beau, musclé, gentil, attentionné, à un point qu'il ne fumait plus en sa présence pour ne pas occasionner de troubles au bébé. Elle le savait intelligent et courageux.

Elle se souvenait clairement l'avoir toujours apprécié, quand elle repensait nombreux moments qu'elle passait avec lui. À savoir au gros maximum une heure de discussion par jour.

Elle préférait de loin passer du temps avec Jean que Roy à vrai dire. Elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle sentait même que son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas un faible pour lui. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était certainement ça.

Elle lança un regard en coin à Jean. Il avait de l'assurance et semblait à peine peiner pour porter le carton qu'il avait dans les bras. Arrivé à un petit restaurant coquet, ils se mirent sur la terrasse, elle n'était pas trop chargée.

-Je pourrais t'aider à monter le berceau, si tu veux après. Sourit gentiment Jean.

- Je veux bien, j'avoue ne pas être très douée en bricolage.

- Je me débrouille un peu, je vais peut-être en avoir pour une heure ou deux.

- Autant ?

- Au moins, surtout si tu me mets un marteau dans les mains.

- Je devrais peut-être éviter alors. Plaisanta légèrement Riza.

- Oui, il faut mieux, pour la sécurité de tous !

Ils commandèrent puis se mirent à plaisanter de tout et de rien. Riza se sentait vraiment heureuse en compagnie du châtain-blond. Assez détendue aussi, et elle pouvait mettre au placard un temps son côté sévère aussi.

Etant donné qu'ils étaient en été, elle profitait de la chaleur qui la réchauffait de l'intérieure aussi. Mais c'était peut-être pour autre chose. Au fil de la discussion, elle sentait que Jean l'attirait de plus en plus.

Elle se sentait un petit peu moins à l'aise d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas être douée avec les sentiments. Et ce que Roy lui disait lui semblait presque fictif. A bien y penser, elle avait l'impression qu'il la menait en bateau. Mais oserait-elle demander confirmation ?

Elle pouvait demander à Jean, ça relancerait la conversation qui s'était tue à présent. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'interrogea.

-Tout ce que dit le Colonel sur mon passé avec lui…est-ce vrai ?

- Bien sûr… je comprends que tu ne le croies pas, le Colonel est un tombeur, mais il l'aimait vraiment « l'ancienne Riza ». On ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux qu'avec elle. Et il t'aime vraiment ! Assura Jean.

Riza savait que cette « elle » c'était elle quand elle était avec lui. Qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire en somme.

-Je vois…Murmura Riza.

- Je comprends que ça doit être dur pour toi ! On te dit sans cesse des choses dont toi-même, tu n'es pas sûre. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

- Je m'en accommode, le pire, c'est son regard. Je me rends compte que je lui fais du mal, et je n'aime pas ça. Mais, je ne peux pas me forcer à l'aimer parce qu'il m'aime. Dit la blonde, navrée pour le Colonel.

-Tu fais de ton mieux et tu es déjà extrêmement gentille. Franchement, à sa place, je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faut au lieu de te presser.

Voyant que le sujet semblait laisser la blonde mal à l'aise, Jean reprit, armé d'un sourire gentil.

-Et si on rentrait chez toi pour monter le berceau avant que la nuit ne tombe.

-Tu n'es pas gentil avec toi, il ne se couche pas avant 21 heures ! Remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Havoc appela le serveur et lança un regard amusé à Riza. Il tâchait de ne pas lui montrer ses sentiments pour ne pas la gêner, elle avait déjà bien assez de difficulté avec Roy. Ils rentrèrent à la maison après avoir payé.

-Tu as déjà une pièce pour le bébé ? Interrogea Jean quand ils furent à l'intérieur.

- Oui, il faut que je peigne et prépare la chambre.

- Il te faudra de l'aide ?

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu comptes m'aider à nouveau ?

- Si je peux t'aider, ça me fait plaisir. Assura le Sous-lieutenant.

- Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'appellerais. Promit-elle.

Jean la remercia et la suivit à l'étage dans la chambre du bébé. Il commença alors à monter le berceau en discutant avec Riza. Elle vint même l'aider et ils rigolèrent beaucoup pendant tout ce temps.

Elle l'invita à rester manger et lui prépara un plat excellent, d'ailleurs il passa dix minutes à la féliciter, réussissant même à la faire rougir légèrement. Il ne partit que tard et Riza lui souhaita la bonne nuit.

Elle alla ensuite se préparer et alla se coucher de bonne humeur, le cœur battant la chamade et sûre, sûre d'être sous son charme.

* * *

(1) Toujours basé sur le yen, selon le manga 0


	6. Chapter 6

_**The most precious stone it's you.**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Hétéro, romance.

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer :Mis à Part Laetitia et Judith tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-sempai, pour son anniversaire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : **_

Riza regarda son calendrier. En ce mois de juillet, elle terminait son quatrième mois. Elle comptait tout simplement qu'elle était au quatrième mois, puisqu'elle ne le comptait qu'une fois le mois finit.

Jean préférait sans doute dire qu'elle allait entamer son cinquième mois et Roy avait trouvé la solution à ce genre de problème. Elle était dans sa dix-septième semaine.

Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir un petit ventre, on le voyait clairement, elle avait commencé à mettre ses tenues de grossesse quand elle était chez elle, ça lui allait très bien. Quand elle avait remarqué que son ventre était si visible, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le montrer aux garçons.

Légèrement, discrètement. Elle était très serrée dans sa tenue de travail et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se préparait pour aller au travail, elle redoutait beaucoup ce que les autres diraient. Plutôt parce qu'elle se savait sur les nerfs.

Usuellement, ça ne lui faisait rien que les gens la critique.

Après un soupir, elle alla au travail. Elle entra assez vite dans le bureau de Roy. Les garçons la saluèrent chaudement. Elle leur répondit de la même façon et vint s'installer au côté de Jean et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

-Alors, quel est ton programme pour le week-end ? Demanda gentiment Fuery en travaillant.

-Et bien, je dois m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et je retournerai chez le médecin pour m'assurer que tout va bien, je pense. Leur répondit la blonde.

Roy sembla s'intéresser à la discussion. Preuve, il cessa de faire semblant de travailler et il porta son regard sur son équipe.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda-t-il très poliment.

Riza fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Elle réfléchit un instant, en travaillant puis finalement après quelques minutes, elle accepta.

Ils conclurent qu'ils en discuteraient pendant le repas de midi. Ils se mirent tous à travailler et Riza qui, grâce à ses collègues, s'était rendue compte qu'il fallait tenir la bride de Roy, n'hésitait pas à aller vérifier souvent qu'il allait bien travailler. L'ambiance dans le bureau était agréable. Mais Riza savait bien qu'elle devrait sortir pour aller remettre les dossiers. Elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que son uniforme était trop juste et était imperceptiblement relevé, en faite, on voyait parfaitement son ventre légèrement rond.

Elle se disait qu'elle devait faire face, c'était tout. Quand elle n'eut autre choix que de sortir,

elle le fit. Elle se rendit avec les dossiers dans un bureau pas si loin que ça. Pourtant, sur son chemin, elle rencontra une jeune femme qui la détestait particulièrement et il y eut altercation.

-Tiens, Riza. Lança-t-elle froidement.

- Laetitia. Répondit poliment la blonde.

La jeune femme avait des cheveux noirs à la garçonne et ses yeux verts lui lançaient un regard noir. Elle sembla remarquer qu'elle avait un petit ventre et un sourire méchant passa sur ses lèvres pleines et pâles.

-Quelqu'un t'a engrossé, on dirait. Je ne suis pas étonnée, puisque de toute façon, tu passes tout ton temps avec les garçons, tu ne dois faire que ça, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle très froidement avant de rire méchamment.

Riza l'ignora et confia les dossiers à la personne qui devait les prendre en main avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Roy.

-Quoi, tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ? Tu n'es qu'une pute, tu dois bien t'en rendre compte. Sinon, pourquoi des hommes s'intéresseraient à toi ?

- Tu sais quoi Laetitia ? Tes bassesses ne me font rien. Je crois plutôt que tu es triste dans la vie et que c'est pour ça que tu t'en prends à moi, alors soit gentille ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Je peux comprendre qu'une nymphomane soit heureuse d'être…

- Tais-toi ! Lança froidement Riza.

- Pourquoi, tu n'acceptes pas la vérité ?

- Tu as le profil des gens bêtes et méchants, tu te répètes ! Maintenant, laisse-moi !

Sur ces mots elle rentra dans le bureau. Elle avait l'air en colère, c'était logique, cette femme l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il y avait toujours altercation avec elle. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à cette Laetitia, elles avaient le même grade pourtant.

Les garçons remarquèrent qu'elle n'était plus d'une humeur aussi paisible que ce matin. Ce qui vallut l'étonnement général. Roy se leva et vint près d'elle pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, inquiet pour la femme qu'il aimait et visiblement le bébé.

-Que se passe-t-il Riza ?

La blonde secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur elle. De plus elle avait l'habitude et ce n'était pas pour la déranger. Roy lui lança un regard inquiet, elle lui sourit chaudement pour le rassurer.

Roy la regarda gentiment pour ensuite retourna « travailler ». Riza tâcha de récupérer son self-control et retourna travailler elle aussi. Quand vint la pause, elle alla dîner avec Mustang à la cantine.

-Alors, Hawkeye, est-ce que demain, dix heures ça ira ?

La blonde sourit intérieurement. En public, ils l'appelaient tous Hawkeye pour donner l'impression qu'ils étaient moins amis. Après tout, c'était mieux pour tout le monde et c'était proscrit d'être ami du moins vraiment très proche avec ses collègues.

C'était ainsi moins gênant et mieux par rapport à l'éthique de travail. Ils étaient amis, vraiment beaucoup, mais personne ne le savait. De surcroit, Riza avait déjà assez de racontar à cause de personnes comme Laetitia.

Elle savait que les gens ne s'interrogeraient pas pour le rendez-vous. Rendez-vous pour le travail était usuel. Souvent, les hommes se donnaient rendez-vous justement à la cantine. Entre division ou au sein même d'une. Puisque c'était usuel, l'interrogation était absente.

Ils n'avaient donc aucune vergogne à parler d'un rendez-vous plus privé en public.

-Plutôt onze heures, je préfère, j'ai quelques difficultés pour me réveiller ces derniers temps.

- Ah, bien sûr. Onze heures, c'est parfait.

Il lui lança un regard, Riza pouvait se douter que cela signifiait qu'il la rappellerait ce soir pour mettre tout au clair. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils dînèrent sans trop parler. Ils ne devaient pas trop paraître familiers après tout, et ils savaient tous deux que ça risquerait d'arriver sinon.

Dès la fin du repas, elle repartit travailler. Elle n'eut aucun problème et trouva que le soir arriva rapidement, elle se fit un repas très sain, mais pour plus que ce qu'elle mangeait usuellement. Après tout, elle devait nourrir un autre petit être avec elle. Elle faisait quand même attention à ne pas trop déborder.

D'ailleurs, elle devrait poser quelques questions à ce sujet à son médecin. Alors qu'elle était attablée, elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Elle se leva, sachant que c'était Roy.

-Allô ? Fit-elle sitôt eut-elle décroché.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- Pas vraiment, ce que je faisais peu attendre.

- Bien, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire demain ?

- Oui, je vais prendre un rendez-vous après notre coup de fil. Normalement on ira d'abord chez le médecin puis on ira acheter les vêtements.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'inviter au restaurant entre les deux ? Demanda gentiment Roy.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux… Dit-elle lentement.

- Merci, beaucoup, on se voit donc demain à onze heures ?

- Exactement, je te souhaite bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Riza. Dit-il d'une voix chaude.

La blonde raccrocha, alla manger, passer son coup de fil puis alla se coucher.

Elle se réveilla, il était neuf heures et demie. Elle eut donc le temps de prendre une bonne douche, bien agréable. Elle s'habilla d'un débardeur au décolleté pas du tout plongeant de couleur brune et d'une jupe qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut que les genoux.

Elle alla ensuite se préparer un déjeuner plus copieux qu'avant, étant donné que la faim la tiraillait plus, mais c'était, grâce ou à cause comme on préférait le voir, du bébé. Quand elle eut fini de manger et comme elle avait du temps avant que Roy ne vienne, elle fit un peu le ménage. En faisant attention pour ne pas se salir.

Elle arrêta son ménage quand la porte sonna. Elle vint ouvrir, bien sûr c'était Roy. Elle l'invita à entrer.

-Je ne vais chez le médecin que dans vingt minutes, j'ai rendez-vous à onze heures quarante. Lui annonça-t-elle. Je t'en prie, suis-moi dans le salon.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le divan et discutèrent longuement avant de devoir y aller, ils continuèrent de parler durant le voyage et dans la salle d'attente. Riza se rendait compte qu'au fur et à mesure, elle le trouvait de plus en plus gentil, de plus en plus agréable.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus attiré par lui. Elle s'interrogeait donc, comment pouvait-elle être attiré par Jean et par Roy ? Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes vraiment exceptionnels.

La doctoresse entra dans la salle d'attente et l'appela. Riza se leva pour lui serrer la main avant d'entrer dans le cabinet, suivie de Roy.

Comme la première fois, le médecin discuta avec Riza un temps, puis lui prit les constantes et écouta le cœur du bébé avec un stéthoscope. Riza lui posa ensuite quelques questions quant à son alimentation.

-Je vois, vous devez vous peser régulièrement pour ne pas prendre trop de poids. Veillez à ne pas prendre plus de 300 à 400 grammes par semaine. Ici, j'ai bien vu que vous n'avez pas trop grossi, juste ce qu'il faut au bébé pour grandir.

- Merci beaucoup. Sourit Riza.

- Vous êtes venue avec votre fiancé ? Demanda aimablement la femme.

Riza se figea. « Son fiancé ». Elle ne voulait même pas le qualifier comme le père de l'enfant. Elle était très tendue et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

-Je l'ai juste accompagné. Répondit Roy gentiment.

- Je vois, je ne voulais pas vous offusquer.

- Ce n'est rien. Assura Riza avant de la payer et de sortir.

Dehors, Roy s'adressa à elle.

-Ca va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle regarda l'heure rapidement. Midi et demie. Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller et Roy lui sourit doucement avant de l'emmener dans un restaurant plus rudimentaire que l'endroit où il l'avait emmené la première fois.

Riza se sentait plus détendue par cette ambiance plus proche de celle qu'elle avait usuellement. Ainsi elle put discuter tranquillement avec lui. Et plus elle discutait de façon naturelle comme avec Jean, plus elle se sentait attirée par lui.

Ca ne l'effrayait et ne la gênait pas. Peut-être qu'effectivement, elle avait jadis eut une relation avec lui, parce qu'elle était si à l'aise à présent et se sentait encore plus attirée. Elle se retint de secouer la tête comme elle l'aurait fait chez elle.

Roy fut agréablement surpris de la voir commander un peu plus qu'à l'usuelle. Ils discutèrent beaucoup et même lorsqu'ils achetèrent les vêtements. Vêtements que Roy insista pour payer.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je dis ça, mais c'est un peu ma faute si tu en as besoin. Dit Mustang gêné.

- En fait, c'est plutôt grâce à toi.

- Tu es heureuse d'avoir cet enfant ?

- Bien sûr, Roy. Et je commence à croire que tu puisses être le père… nous avons après tout une certaine affinité, alors… je pense que tu l'es, effectivement.

Le brun sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Trois mots sortirent de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

Riza se figea et l'observa.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis toujours pas amoureuse de toi. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas justement en train de tombée amoureuse de lui ou à nouveau amoureuse de lui, elle n'en savait rien.

Roy eut un petit air déçu mais hocha la tête.

-Soit…ce n'est pas grave, sache juste que je t'aime.

Riza hocha la tête et reprit ses emplettes, Roy paya bien sûr tout. Comme ils étaient dans une boutique pour femme enceinte et bébé, Mustang acheta une petite peluche pour le bébé. Comme un cadeau. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de le remercier, assez émue.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'inviter chez elle. Ils restèrent longtemps ensemble à discuter et à rigoler dans sa maison. Elle l'invita même à rester manger. Comme pour Jean auparavant, elle s'attela à préparer un bon repas.

Mais à la différence, Roy resta plus longtemps que Jean. Il ne partit qu'aux environs de vingt-trois heures. Riza l'accompagna jusqu'au bas de la porte et au moment de partir, Roy se tourna vers elle.

-Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Riza hésita un moment, finalement, après quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête. Roy se pencha alors et lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres. Il s'éloigna alors lentement de son visage et lui sourit.

-J'ai passé une excellente journée avec toi, Riza.

- Moi aussi, Roy. Au revoir, passez une bonne nuit.

- Vous aussi.

Il partit ensuite après lui avoir fait un signe d'au revoir de la main.

Riza alla se coucher et se réveilla le lendemain avec l'envie d'appeler Roy et de passer du temps avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas trop cela. Mais elle ne put résister à cette envie. Elle descendit, toujours dans sa chemise pour la nuit et appela chez Roy.

-Allô ? Fit le brun d'une voix endormie après cinq sonneries.

-Euh bonjour, c'est Riza. Je voulais savoir, si on pouvait se voir aujourd'hui.

- Oh, bien sûr.

- Chez vous par exemple, pour changer.

- Je dois vous communiquer l'adresse ?

- S'il vous plaît.

Il lui donna donc l'adresse et ils convinrent d'une heure. Une demi-heure plus tard. Après avoir raccroché, Riza s'empressa d'aller se préparer puis alla chez lui. Elle sonna à la porte, ce fut une jeune femme qui lui ouvrit. La blonde fut étonnée.

Roy arriva rapidement et s'excusa auprès des deux femmes. Suspicieuse, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-C'était qui ? Demanda-t-elle pourtant aimablement.

-Oh, ma femme de ménage, elle vient d'arriver et elle adore ouvrir les portes quand on sonne. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Fit Roy.

Il sourit et ajouta :

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue, c'est pour une certaine raison ?

- J'avais envie de vous voir.

Roy fut tout sourire. Riza ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était de plus en plus amoureuse, à vue d'œil ça grossissait. Tout portait à croire qu'elle l'aimait avant. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas passer d'insupportable à adorable.

C'était assez étrange. Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller et Roy sourit doucement, il l'emmena dans la cuisine, il prépara un rapide repas, n'étant pas doué pour la cuisine. Riza le remercia, ils partagèrent un repas.

Riza ne trouva pas le repas horrible, mais il y avait mieux. Elle discuta beaucoup avec le Colonel. Ils restèrent toute la journée ensemble sans bouger de la maison du Colonel et à la fin de cette journée…Roy la raccompagna chez elle. Sur le pas de la porte, cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

Le baiser dura quelques instants, en s'enlaçant très fort.

-Bonne nuit. Souffla Riza contre les lèvres de Roy.


	7. Pas à franchir

_**The most precious stone it's you.**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Hétéro, romance.

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer :Mis à Part Laetitia et Judith tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-sempai, pour son anniversaire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Pas à franchir.**_

Une petite semaine avait passé depuis ce baiser sur le pas de la porte. Elle était donc au tout début du cinquième mois. Riza mangeait pas mal de calcium dans le but de fortifiez les os du bébé, selon le conseil de son médecin.

Elle attendait avec une certaine hâte les premiers coups du bébé. Mais elles ne les avaient pas encore sentis. C'était lundi et elle devait partir travailler. Cependant, elle se sentait assez essoufflée. Par sécurité, elle avait été revoir son médecin et Falman lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir avec elle.

Visiblement, les garçons l'adoraient tellement qu'ils voulaient partager quelconques moments avec elle. A nouveau, on avait vérifié ses constantes, son poids et le cœur du bébé. La doctoresse lui avait dit que c'était normal qu'elle soit essoufflée. Le petit pressait un peu sur sa cage thoracique.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Ses histoires de cœur aussi, elle avait revu Roy trois fois et ils s'embrassaient à présent naturellement. Elle n'avait pas montré aux autres garçons qu'ils sortaient plus ou moins ensemble. Surtout qu'elle était toujours attirée par Jean et elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

Elle se rendit au travail, bien qu'elle étouffait, elle avait des bouffées de chaleur. Pour cacher son ventre, elle avait pris un uniforme plus grand, ainsi, il retombait assez bien. Mais elle savait bien que bientôt ça ne cacherait plus rien.

Le moment venu, elle trouverait autre chose. Aujourd'hui, elle rencontra encore Laetitia. Il y eut bien sûr embrouille. Et pour cause, Laetitia l'insulta encore. La blonde préféra l'ignorer cette fois et ne pas répondre du tout.

Elle entra dans le bureau et alla prendre sa place. Elle put remarquer que Roy était d'humeur beaucoup plus jovial. C'était logique, maintenant, il était sûr d'avoir récupérer Riza et il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

La blonde était occupée à travailler quand elle s'arrêta subitement. Elle sourit tendrement. Roy, qui l'observait depuis un moment, s'interrogea sur ce sourire. Ce n'était sans doute pas le travail qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il se passait.

-Il a bougé ?

Riza hocha la tête, heureuse.

-Waaa, c'est vrai ? S'étonna Breda.

- Bien sûr, puisque je te le dis. Rigola la blonde.

- Je peux toucher demanda Fuery ?

- Oui.

- Et moi ? Demanda Jean.

La même phrase fut redemandée par les autres hommes, Roy compris, mais de façon plus solennelle. Ils passèrent donc une dizaine de minutes à toucher le ventre de la blonde avant que celle-ci les rappelles à l'ordre. Ils devaient travailler.

Trois semaines passèrent encore après ce moment là. Ce qui faisait qu'elle était fin du cinquième mois. Elle sortait, pour ainsi dire, avec Roy depuis ce temps. Ses sentiments étaient plus forts, mais c'était la même chose par rapport à Jean.

Elle ne savait pas lequel choisir, surtout qu'elle avait très envie physiquement du beau Colonel. Et le connaissant, elle avait bien compris que lui aussi avait envie d'elle. C'était ainsi et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Elle attendait un coup de fil de Roy, elle l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois donc n'osait pas encore le rappeler. Quand le téléphone sonna, ce fut donc euphorique qu'elle alla répondre et fut contente que ça soit lui. Après une discussion d'une dizaine de minutes, Roy lui demanda s'il pouvait venir chez elle et bien sûr, elle accepta.

Après avoir raccroché, elle alla se refaire une beauté rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas forcer Roy, ni le chauffer. Bref, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, elle vint lui ouvrir toute contente. Il l'embrassa sitôt fut-il en face d'elle et elle répondit au baiser avec allégresse. La blonde ne s'y attarda pas trop et l'invita à rentrer. Très gênée, elle l'invita à venir dans sa chambre.

Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais toujours, elle refusait de le presser. Cependant, Roy cru comprendre le message. Il n'allait pas non plus la brusquer et il l'embrassa tendrement en s'installant sur le lit avec elle.

-Riza, tu en as envie, toi aussi ?

La blonde fut heureuse que ça soit lui qui pose la question, un petit soupir rassuré s'échappa de ses lèvres puis elle hocha la tête. Roy lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa. Il avait bon déjà l'avoir découverte, il le désirait encore. Ainsi, après l'avoir fiévreusement embrassé, il baisa ses joues, son front, son menton, ses lèvres. Goûtant sa peau à la saveur de pêche.

Il lui déboutonna lentement sa chemise, embrassant la peau qui se découvrait devant lui avec tendresse et presque respect. Une fois qu'il l'eut dénudée de sa chemise, il retourna embrasser ses lèvres.

La blonde répondit au baiser avec fièvre en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, collant sa poitrine contre le torse du brun. Celui-ci la serra contre lui en caressant ses lèvres de sa langue pour lui demander l'entrée de sa bouche.

La femme entrouvrit les lèvres et elle laissa le brun découvrir l'intérieur de sa bouche avant d'aller elle-même découvrir l'intérieur de celle de Roy. Ou plutôt, la redécouvrir, mais pour elle c'était comme si c'était la première fois.

Comme elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir déjà fait l'amour, mais elle, elle ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas. Si elle n'était plus vierge, c'était bel et bien, à son sens, sa première fois.

Roy stoppa le baiser doucement, pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Il lui embrassa plusieurs fois les lèvres, tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Une fois le vêtement de couleur rouge tombé sur le lit. Roy fit passer ses doigts sur sa poitrine avant de la caresser pleinement.

Il fit courir ses lèvres sur la peau de Riza jusqu'à les faire glisser sur un de ses deux seins. Il en embrassa un tendrement avant de prendre un mamelon en bouche et de le sucer. Il continuait de caresser l'autre sein.

Riza gémissait tout doucement. Elle se sentait incroyablement détendue mais surtout désireuse. Plus Roy lui donnait des attentions et plus le désir grimpait en elle. Au point qu'elle commençait à sentir l'humidité entre ses jambes. Elle désirait si fort Roy. Mais elle voulait sans doute au moins autant prendre le temps que lui.

Roy, lui, ne voulait QUE le plaisir de Riza pour le moment, il voulait sentir qu'elle était bien, savoir qu'elle prenait tout le plaisir qu'elle méritait. Il viendrait assez tôt le moment où il pourrait prendre son plaisir, lui aussi.

Pour stimuler les deux seins, Roy relâcha le premier mamelon et alla sucer l'autre qui était à présent dur. Il se mit à caresser l'autre sein. Riza lâchait toujours de petit son que Roy trouvait ravissant.

Bien vite, il relâcha la poitrine de la belle blonde et fit courir ses lèvres plus bas, embrassant sa peau blanche. Il était particulièrement heureux, c'était avec sa Riza qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour. Sa Riza à l'odeur de Lotus camouflée par l'odeur de poudre dont elle s'imprégner sans cesse par son travail.

Il s'attarda un peu près du ventre de la blonde. Songeant qu'il y avait un petit être dans ce ventre rebondi. Il espérait juste ne pas gêner le bébé en faisant l'amour avec sa mère.

Roy lui retira lentement le pantalon. Il embrassa son bassin, ses cuisses, tout son corps, il ne se lassait pas de la peau de la femme de sa vie. Lentement, de façon presque qu'insupportable pour la blonde, il lui retira sa culotte.

Il fit glisser doucement ses doigts contre la fente de son intimité. Il sourit en sentant qu'elle était très humide. Mais le Colonel semblait vouloir faire languir sa subordonnée. Il caressait très lentement cette petite fente tout en embrassant le coin de la bouche de la blonde.

Le Lieutenant gémissait de plus en plus fort et Roy adorait les petits bruits qu'il entendait. N'en pouvant plus, Riza se serra un peu plus fort contre lui et entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

Le brun répondit au baiser passionnément, la serrant tendrement contre lui d'un bras alors qu'il titillait toujours son intimité. Dès que la blonde eut fait tomber le vêtement, elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort sa poitrine contre le torse de son futur-amant. Elle pouvait ainsi sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, sans aucune barrière pour les empêcher de le ressentir pleinement.

-Roy, je te veux. Osa-t-elle murmurer en gémissant.

Le Colonel sourit, ravi. Il aida la blonde à le déshabiller en se débarrassant de ses vêtements en un tour de main. Riza se risqua à baisser le regard pour observer la virilité de son futur-amant. Elle était plutôt imposante. Elle se demandait si l'ancienne elle avait eu la même réaction qu'elle. Surprise et désir plus fort encore.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou alors que Roy s'amusa à détacher ses cheveux, lui embrasser encore le corps et ensuite, faire glisser ses doigts près de l'intimité de la blonde. Il fit doucement entrer deux doigts. Il la préparait doucement et se rassasiait de ses doux gémissements qu'il entendait.

La blonde se sentait de plus en plus désireuse, elle voulait plus que ça. Roy ne tarda à la satisfaire, il retira ses doigts et la pénétra doucement en l'allongeant sur la couche. Il ne trouva aucune obstruction à sa pénétration.

Le Lieutenant était très ouverte. Elle gémissait déjà de ceci. Roy s'assura qu'elle allait bien et se mit à bouger en elle. Il se délectait toujours autant de ses gémissements alors qu'il faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus profonds et rapides.

La blonde n'était plus que myriade de gémissements. Roy commençait à haleter et gémir légèrement lui aussi. Il sentait déjà que la délivrance arrivait chez lui, mais il ne voulait pas paraître pour un amant minable. Ainsi, il savait qu'il devait l'emmener à l'orgasme enfin de pouvoir l'avoir lui aussi.

Il s'enfonçait donc de plus en plus. Riza gémissait toujours plus, elle sentait son corps réagir de plus en plus à ce que lui faisait Roy. Elle s'arc-boutait contre lui, se cambrait sous le plaisir, rejetait sa tête en arrière. Elle sentait la vague de plaisir la prendre de plus en plus fort.

Elle se laissait aller à ce que Roy lui faisait, elle se sentait être de plus en plus à lui. Entièrement à sa possession. Dans une dernière vague de plaisir, elle eut un orgasme, il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Roy qui atteint la délivrance.

Il embrassa la blonde tendrement et bougea encore un peu avant de se retirer. Haletant, il la prit quand même contre lui, lui caressa les seins, lui embrassant les lèvres, profitant de sa chaleur, de son odeur. (1)

-Je t'aime. Lui dit Roy tendrement en prenant sa main et lui octroyant un baiser.

La blonde lui sourit et se laissa aller contre lui. Certes, elle ne savait lui répondre mais elle aimait savoir qu'il l'aimait. Roy fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de la blonde et le caressa doucement. Songeant que c'était son enfant. Il sentit un coup et s'en émerveilla.

-Tu auras un enfant magnifique, j'en suis sûr. Dit Roy en souriant.

Riza hésita un instant puis l'embrassa amoureusement. Le brun se sentit heureux et la serra plus fort contre lui. Il la dorlota, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Roy resta dormir chez elle. Le lendemain, ils n'allèrent pas pour autant au travail ensemble. Roy partit en premier de la maison et après dix minutes, Riza l'imita. Elle fut heureuse d'apprendre que Laetitia était absente, la connaissant elle aurait réussi à comprendre qu'elle avait couché avec Roy cette nuit.

Riza était tout simplement souriante comme pas deux, et la Lieutenant brune aurait ainsi passé ses nerfs sur elle.

Elle remarqua que Laetitia n'était pas la seule qui en était venue à cette conclusion. En effet, Jean eut un air un peu triste en la voyant. Elle lui lança un regard tout aussi triste. Elle l'aimait, mais elle aimait aussi Roy. Elle ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Est-ce qu'elle était une salope comme Laetitia le sous-entendait toujours ?

Elle en avait l'amère impression. Elle chassa cette idée en s'attelant à son travail.

Une semaine encore passa.

Riza était toujours un peu fatiguée avec une respiration fort haletante qu'elle ne savait régler. Pas moyen de cacher ça, et d'après ce qu'elle savait, elle en avait pour encore quelques minimum dix semaines avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre un congé. Pour cause ? Elle s'était arrangée pour rester au bureau, s'il y avait une mission en extérieure. Elle ne voulait pas être payée pour ne rien faire.

Ayant revu il y a peu son médecin, avec Fuery cette fois, elle avait appris à revoir son alimentation. Maintenant, on lui apprenait que le fer était important et qu'elle devait en manger assez.

C'était donc ce qu'elle faisait. Aujourd'hui, elle trouva, à sa place, un petit papier. Intrigué, elle l'ouvrit. C'était une invitation de Jean à un petit restaurant. Mais pas rien que ça, c'était son restaurant préféré. Elle se souvenait à présent l'avoir clairement dit à Jean.

Elle était assez heureuse en faite. Ce qui lui faisait penser que c'était de plus en plus une salope. Attirée par deux hommes, elle n'arrivait pas à choisir. Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse avec Jean puisqu'elle avait couché avec Roy.

Elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cependant, elle avait fort envie d'aller voir Jean. Elle savait déjà qu'elle irait à ce rendez-vous. A vrai dire, elle se semblait plus proche de dire « je t'aime » à Jean qu'à Roy.

Alors, pourquoi donc elle avait couché avec lui ? Elle ne savait plus et ça lui mettait la tête en vrac. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire. Elle sentait presque une nausée alors que théoriquement parlant, le bébé ne devait pas en provoquer.

Elle soupira et s'attela à son travail. Le soir venu, elle rentra chez elle pour se changer et mettre une belle tenue avant de se rendre au restaurant indiqué sur le message.

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle était comme attirée par un aimant. Jean l'attirait irrévocablement. Quand elle le vit, dans sa belle tenue, elle sentit le cœur battre fort. Elle avait envie de venir près de lui, de lui prendre la main et de l'embrasser tendrement, mais, elle était dégoutée par elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas souiller Jean par l'horreur qu'elle devenait.

Lorsque le châtain-blond la vit, il lui fit un signe de main et elle vint le rejoindre. Il lui sourit et lui tendit des iris bleues. Elle ignorait comment il savait que c'était ses fleurs préférées. Mais déjà quand elle était à l'hôpital, il lui avait offert ça.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Elle l'espérait. C'était un peu stupide de penser ça, mais après tout, il avait toujours des petites attentions pour elle et surtout, tous deux, ils étaient dans une certaine symbiose.

Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus pour le moment. Jean l'invita à entrer dans le restaurant et la blonde accepta et le suivit. Le châtain-blond l'emmena à une place près de la fenêtre. De là, on avait une vue magnifique sur une fontaine.

Un serveur vint installer la table alors qu'ils commençaient à discuter. Comme souvent, le sujet était d'abord plutôt axé sur le bébé. On s'interrogeait beaucoup sur son développement, les problèmes qu'il pouvait causer à sa mère et surtout, s'il allait bien, tout comme elle.

Riza répondait toujours aux questions avec un léger sourire. Elle avait attrapé ce sourire depuis qu'elle portait le bébé. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir. S'il était vrai qu'avait plané un doute au début, maintenant, elle était sûre de vouloir l'avoir. Et en même temps, maintenant, même si regret elle avait, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Alors que Riza était occupée à manger, les serveurs venaient de la servir, elle remarqua quelque chose. C'était dans les yeux de Jean, à l'instant où il avait posé son regard sur elle. Qu'il avait sourit, tendrement. Elle avait vu passé l'amour dedans. C'était sûr maintenant, il l'aimait.

Elle s'en voulait d'autant plus. Elle profita quand même de la soirée. Subitement, il lui posa une question, une question qui la troubla totalement.

-Tu es en couple avec Mustang ?

C'était une bonne demande. Car en effet, il y avait de quoi s'interroger dessus. Est-ce qu'elle était en couple avec lui ? Est-ce qu'elle sortait tout simplement avec lui ? Elle ne savait pas. A vrai dire, comme elle le pensait depuis plusieurs temps, elle doutait de pouvoir l'aimer. L'autre avait dû l'aimer, mais pas elle.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle couché avec lui ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, elle se disait de plus en plus que Laetitia avait sans doute raison et demain, si elle la voyait, elle boirait ses paroles, histoires de savoir ce qu'elle était. Quitte à aller jusqu'à la voir. Mais au moins, cette fois, elle penserait à lui demander ce qu'elle avait contre elle.

Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la question, quand le regard de Jean devient légèrement inquiet.

-Euh…je ne sais pas…

-Tu ne sais pas ?

Riza secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas…vraiment pas…avec lui j'ai…enfin… c'est assez privé…

-Je vois ! Fit Jean.

Il s'arma d'un sourire triste et Riza le fut tout autant. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais je ne l'aime pas. Ah… en faite je suis plutôt une garce, non ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as sans doute voulu tester si tu l'aimais, où tu as eu des désirs et tu n'as pas pu aller contre. Ce n'est pas grave…en tout cas à mon sens. Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Riza lui sourit, mais elle n'en démordait pas pour autant. Le repas finit, il la raccompagna chez elle. Sur le pas de la porte, il sembla vouloir l'embrasser mais ne se lançait pas. Elle hésita un cours instant puis lui vola un baiser avant de lui sourire timidement.

-Bonne nuit. Sourit Jean avant de lui voler un tendre baiser puis de se tourner pour partir.

Le lendemain, Riza eut une altercation avec Laetitia une fois à la cantine. Elle est venue à sa table avec John, son sous-lieutenant. Un boutonneux aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains, portant des lunettes bleues flash.

-Alors, tu manges pour quatre ? Ca c'est le prix quand la capote craque. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, à force de baiser ça devait forcément arriver.

Riza se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, le préservatif. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Techniquement parlant, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir de maladie, preuve, elle n'en avait pas encore alors qu'elle était censée porter son enfant.

-Je parie que tu ne sais même pas de qui il est, puisque tu as du tous te les faires. Même le vieux et le gros lard.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter l'Adjudant Falman et le Sous-lieutenant Breda. Même s'ils sont moins gradés que toi, tu leur dois le respect, en particulier à Falman qui est nettement plus âgé que toi.

Elle avait failli dire Vato et Heymans mais s'était retenue à temps.

-Ah, je vois, tu défends tes amants. Tu sais, j'en ai un peu rien à faire ! De ton avis je veux dire. Les gens comme toi couchent sans aimer. On est pas du même monde. Moi je suis quelqu'un de bien, pas toi.

-Laetitia, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ? Demanda Riza, définitivement énervée.

-Tu demanderas à l'homme que tu m'as volé ! Salope.

Riza n'était pas sûre d'avoir eu la réponse qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir su tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur elle. Sauf peut-être qu'elle couchait sans aimer. Stressée et mal à l'aise, elle retourna dans le bureau. Elle se sentait un peu patraque.

Jean rentra dans la pièce, ils étaient seuls à présent. Elle lui sourit doucement et il vint vers elle.

-Dis, on pourrait ce voir vendredi ? Pour une soirée jeu ? J'en ai des pas mal.

-Bien sûr. Sourit Riza.

Il lui sourit également et lui communiqua son adresse sur un bout de papier qu'il lui donna.

-Mais dis-moi, Jean ? Laetitia Dheurs, tu la connais ?

-Bien sûr, elle est dans la division du Lieutenant-Colonel Colpz ? Non ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Mais…tu es sortie avec ? Ou quoi ? Enfin, elle m'a dit de demander « à l'homme que je lui avais volé » pourquoi elle me détestait…

-Ah ? Je peux aller la voir et savoir pour toi, si tu veux ?

- Ne te dérange pas pour moi…

- Je t'en prie ça sera avec plaisir, donne-moi une semaine maximum. Sourit Jean.

Il regarda autour de lui puis lui embrassa chastement les lèvres.

* * *

(1) Sources pour avoir fait le lemon ( je les ais lus pour m'en inspirés): Succubus Blues de Richelle Mead. Les infortunes de la belle au bois de Anne Rice. La vallée des chevaux et le chasseur de mammouth de la quadrilogie « les enfants de la terre » de Jean M. Auel.


	8. Ecoute et tu entendras

_**The most precious stone it's you.**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Hétéro, romance.

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer :Mis à Part Laetitia et Judith tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-sempai, pour son anniversaire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Ecoute et tu entendras.**_

Une semaine était encore passée, c'était le vendredi où Hawkeye et Havoc devait avoir un rendez-vous. Elle avait des vertiges si elle se levait trop vite et son ventre était de plus en plus imposant. On le voyait bien à présent, ses tenues de grossesse le camouflaient assez bien, mais elle aimait encore le montrer aux garçons et eux, ils adoraient tout simplement toucher le ventre pour sentir le bébé bouger.

C'était un ravissement total dès qu'elle avait un petit coup. Et si elle le disait aux garçons, ils voulaient tous le sentir bouger. On lui avait proposé d'autres prénoms, mais elle s'était enfin fixée sur un choix. Elle avait en tout cas, une idée de nom pour une petite fille et en faite, elle espérait avoir une petite fille. C'était, il paraissait, plus facile à élever seule.

Et elle n'espérait pas finir avec quelqu'un. Surtout pas avec Roy.

De temps à autre, elle sentait aussi quelques contractions, elle avait été d'abord très inquiète, craignant qu'elle allait accoucher, elle avait été voir son médecin de toute urgence. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la salle et pas de rendez-vous. La docteresse lui avait alors expliqué que son corps se préparait à l'accouchement et que c'était normal.

Qu'elle devait plutôt s'inquiéter si les contractions étaient plus vives, plus douloureuses et plus rapprochées. Ça l'avait rassurée. Elle se sentait un peu débile, mais avoir un prématuré serait mortel pour le bébé.

Elle lui avait aussi appris un truc, s'allonger sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre et les jambes pliées. Seulement avec son travail, elle ne pouvait pas toujours le faire, alors des fois, elle stressait.

Jean entra dans le bureau et sourit à la blonde.

-Ca y est, elle sortait avec Roy, reste plus qu'à lui demander.

A ce moment, Roy entra. Suivi des autres hommes.

-Eyh, père Castor, raconte-nous donc une histoire ! Lança Jean, jovial dès que la porte fut fermée.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Notre amie Laetitia Dheurs déteste Riza et paraît que c'est à cause de vous, Roy. Assura Jean.

-Ah bon ? Fit le Colonel d'un air intrigué.

-Vous ne me vous souvenez pas être sorti avec elle ou pas ?

- Ah si… bien sûr, c'était il y a dix ans je pense. On avait donc vingt ans tous les deux, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs à l'époque. Je m'en souviens très bien, parce que j'adorais ça. Je la trouvais vraiment très belle et je préférais de loin ses longs cheveux chez elle. On est sorti ensemble un an, elle était enceinte de moi, mais elle a perdu le bébé. Quand elle l'a perdu, ça n'a plus été possible, elle était devenue imbuvable alors j'ai rompu avec elle. Elle s'est coupés les cheveux et ne les as plus jamais porté longs. Elle a essayé de me récupérer plus d'une fois, mais je ne l'aime plus. Bien que j'aie toujours quelques photos d'elle chez moi.

-Merci, pour l'histoire Père Castor. Riza, t'es pas prête de t'en sortie.

-Toutes les excuses pour ne pas travailler, n'est-ce pas Colonel ? Lança la blonde amusée.

Elle préférait ignorer que Laetitia lui resterait insupportable à vie. C'était sa faute après tout si Roy l'aimait ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour et ça lui aurait d'ailleurs simplifié la tâche. Elle ne se serait sans doute pas donné à lui et l'aurait fait avec Jean. MAIS, elle n'aurait pas eu(t) cet enfant qu'elle attendait. Et sur ce point là, elle était plus qu'heureuse.

Elle chassa donc toutes ses idées noires et se mit à travailler. Songeant que ce soir, elle aurait rendez-vous avec Jean. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit, c'est se préparer pour cette soirée. Elle voulait être particulièrement belle, plus que d'habitude selon Jean.

Elle reçu un coup de fil alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Elle aurait pu(t) laisser sonner, mais elle préféra aller répondre, ça pouvait être important.

-Allô ? Fit-elle, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

-Riza, c'est moi.

- Ah, Roy, que veux-tu ?

- Tu es un peu distante, depuis quelques jours, tu ne m'aimes pas ?

La blonde se figea, elle ne savait comment lui avouer. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle devait le faire pourtant, c'était inévitable. Travailler avec lui pourrait être dur pour l'avenir… mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

-Non, Roy, je ne t'aime pas…ce qu'il sait passé il y a deux semaines était plutôt…

-Je comprends…ce n'est rien.

Pourtant, son ton était des plus amers. On pouvait le comprendre, Riza se voyait navré à présent.

-Sache au moins, que je t'aime. Conclut Roy avant de raccrocher.

Riza se sentait mal à nouveau, elle hésita un moment à aller retrouver Jean ou pas finalement. Elle entendit la sonnette de sa porte et alla ouvrir. C'était Havoc, sur le pas de la porte, un sac énorme à la main. Il était mouillé.

- Par ce temps typiquement belge, je pensais que c'était mieux que je vienne jusqu'à toi ! J'ai pris deux jeux et un gâteau. Certes, il est plutôt calorique, mais un p'tit écart, c'est permis de temps en temps non ?

Riza lui sourit doucement, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle avait l'impression de sentir qu'il voulait lui dire « je t'aime » au moins autant qu'elle le désirait mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle supposait que c'était la même chose pour lui.

Le châtain-blond entra et ils allèrent dans le salon. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à se mettre au sol et jouèrent longtemps ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas franchement besoin de plus. Riza sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

Elle savait, c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie. Qu'importe ce que pensait Roy D'ailleurs, elle se disait que l'autre devait passer à côté de quelque chose d'énorme. Elle aimait Jean et elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec un autre que lui.

Mais à vrai dire, elle ne s'imaginait pas non plus avec lui, dans le sens où elle ne pensait plus mériter d'être avec quelqu'un. Elle n'espérait pas, même si elle aurait aimé. Elle laisserait faire le destin. Tout simplement.

Durant cette soirée, elle n'échangea que quelques chastes baisers. Avec Jean, c'était comme ça, on ne s'ennuyait pas, mais ça ne dépassait pas le chaste.

Havoc ne partit que quand le temps s'était un peu calmé. Il ne pleuvait plus que quelques gouttes seulement et ils s'embrassèrent sur le pas de la porte, tendrement. Quand le Sous-lieutenant fut parti, Riza alla dans sa chambre, heureuse, pour se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Un long mois passa, les plongeant en septembre.

Plus que cinq semaines à tenir et elle avait pleinement le droit à ses congés. Elle avait déjà engagé une jeune fille au pair, de Drachma, qui rêvait de s'installer à Amestris et qui allait s'occuper de son enfant pendant qu'elle travaillerait. Elle devait aller la chercher dans quatre semaines, soit un mois et demi avant la naissance du bébé, voir, s'il était prématuré, juste avant.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait du mal à conduire avec son ventre qui serait déjà fort gros à ce moment là. C'était pour ça que Jean, bien sûr, c'était proposé pour aller chercher la jeune Judith. Une fille de dix-neuf ans très joviale d'après les coups de fils échangés.

Son médecin lui avait conseillé qu'elle se passe régulièrement de l'eau froide sur les jambes. Pourquoi ? La circulation sanguine se faisait plus difficilement, et c'était un truc très efficace pour l'aider à aller correctement.

Comme elle était aussi beaucoup plus fatiguée en ce septième mois et demi, on lui avait dit de manger un tout petit peu plus. De manière à ce qu'elle ait plus de calories et qu'elle soit par conséquent moins vite fatiguée.

Un petit truc qui l'aidait à tenir environ une heure de plus. Soit, à finir son travail avant de s'écrouler dans son lit. Elle n'avait même plus le temps de passer du temps avec Jean.

Le soir, elle levait les jambes pour faciliter la circulation, encore un conseil de son médecin.

Riza savait aussi qu'il était temps de préparer la chambre du bébé. Elle voulait la faire neutre, à nouveau. De couleur blanche, donc. Jean lui ayant dit qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, elle comptait l'appeler. Ainsi, elle pourrait le voir et de plus elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer correctement.

Elle devait toujours veiller à ce qu'elle ne cambre pas trop le dos. Son ventre devenait sérieusement imposant et ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, ne pouvaient que se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte.

La semaine passée, elle avait commencé des cours à la préparation de l'accouchement. Elle avait quelques maux de ventre et elle saignait des gencives aussi. Mais on lui avait garanti que c'était normal et que ça n'incluait pas quelconque problème qui se répercuterait chez le bébé.

Elle sentait de plus en plus les coups du bébé et cela la réjouissait à chaque fois.

Elle venait d'avoir un coup quand, euphorique, elle se décida à appeler Jean pour qu'il vienne quand il avait le temps. Bien qu'ils devraient d'abord acheter la peinture, mais ça la rendait heureuse de passer du temps avec lui. Et elle espérait très fort que c'était réciproque.

Jean arriva une demi-heure après qu'ils aient tous deux raccroché. Riza vint lui ouvrir, toute heureuse. Un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres. Jean se permit un baiser chaste et puis la serra contre lui doucement.

Elle l'invita à rentrer, ils discutèrent un peu autour d'un verre avant d'aller acheter la peinture et puis de s'atteler au travail. La blonde n'hésita pas à aider Jean.

Après une bonne heure, ils eurent fini, ils ne restaient qu'à attendre que ça sèche. Tous deux étant couvert de peinture, ils en conclurent qu'une douche était de rigueur. Riza laissa Jean y aller en premier et elle chercha dans sa chambre après des vêtements assez grand qu'il pourrait mettre.

Elle ne trouva pas et ce fut dans l'obligation de lui donner une chemise et un pantalon extensible qu'elle utilisait pour sa grossesse. Elle espérait qu'il rentrerait dedans. Gênée, elle entra dans la salle de bain, après avoir frapper à la porte, et mis les vêtements sur la surface la plus proche sans regarder.

Elle alla ensuite se doucher, après qu'il soit sortit et elle le rejoignit dans le salon, une fois propre. Elle lui servit de la boisson fraîche. Et ils se mirent à discuter, dans le sofa. Subitement, Jean lui prit le poignet, gentiment et l'attira contre lui. Il la serra contre son torse. Les vêtements lui allaient plus ou moins, mais il était presque ridicule dedans.

Riza avait la tête qui reposait contre la poitrine du châtain-blond et elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre aussi fort que le sien. Visiblement, Jean le remarqua. Il souffla alors à voix base, tendrement. D'une façon à couper le souffle.

-Ecoute mon cœur Riza, écoute-le et tu l'entendras chanter la mélodie de l'amoureux pour toi.

Riza se sentit rougir et ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle comprenait bien c'était un « Je t'aime » camouflée. Mais elle estimait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'avoir de l'amour de cet homme fantastique. Elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle aussi, mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta d'écouter le cœur de Jean qui battait fort.

Elle passa sa main sur son torse et se surpris à le caresser. Elle pouvait avouer qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras musclés. Elle pouvait même dire que dans ses bras, on se sentait en sécurité. Comme-ci rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, jouant avec les mèches, profitant de son odeur, de sa chaleur contre lui. Ils ne disaient plus rien et se contentaient de se rassasier de la présence de l'autre. Seule leur respiration émettait quelques bruits. Ainsi, ils se voyaient dans un cocon de silence ou le temps semblaient absent.

Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec Roy. Ici, il ne lui suffisait que de sa seule présence. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant avec le Colonel.

Gênée, Riza finit quand même par briser le silence qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Tu restes dormir ? J'ai une chambre d'ami…

Elle soupira intérieurement, c'était ridicule. Elle aurait pu(t) trouver mieux. Surtout que demain, ils devaient travailler, qu'il n'allait sans doute pas dire oui.

Ce pourquoi, elle remarqua qu'il se mettait à réfléchir. Elle attendait donc dans le plus grand silence sa réponse.

-Et bien, j'ai encore un uniforme dans la salle où on peut se changer. Donc, oui.

Riza sourit de toutes ses dents. Jean lui releva doucement la tête à l'aide de ses doigts sous son menton et il lui embrassa les lèvres tendrement. La blonde l'embrassa franchement, désirant se rassasier de ses lèvres le plus possible. Le châtain-blond la serra un peu plus contre lui et répondit passionnément à son baiser.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après un petit instant, puis se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans rien trouver à dire. Mais ça importait peu, leur seule présence suffisait largement à chacun.

Ce moment de rêve fut arrêté par le téléphone qui sonnait. Riza se leva. Elle s'excusa auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait et tilta d'une chose.

-Si tu veux fumer, tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jean secoua la tête et s'arma d'un sourire.

-Hors de question, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

-Tu préfères donc me donner des gâteaux à la crème parce que ça c'est plutôt mauvais pour moi plus que pour le bébé.

-Excuse-moi ! Mais…voilà. Conclut Jean.

-Tu peux aller dehors pour fumer. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le châtain-blond hocha la tête et alla finalement dehors, il réprimait une envie de fumer depuis un temps. Riza se dépêcha d'aller décrocher et eut affaire à Judith.

-Bonjour Riza ! Lança-t-elle euphorique.

-Ah bonjour Judith, comment va ?

- Très bien, et vous et le bébé ?

- A merveille !

- C'est toujours votre petit ami qui vient me chercher ? Interrogea-t-elle, la joie dans la voix.

Riza fut surprise mais elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de passer sur ses lèvres. C'était si bon de s'imaginer en couple avec Jean.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Rectifia quand même la blonde. Mais c'est bien lui. J'ai déjà retravaillé ta chambre, elle sera prête pour quand tu arriveras.

-Ok, merci encore Riza, j'en avais franchement marre de Drachma et sans toi, j'y serais encore pour longtemps.

-Je t'en prie.

-A dans un mois alors !

Sur cette phrase, elle raccrocha. La blonde secoua légèrement la tête puis raccrocha à son tour. Elle alla ensuite dehors et sourit à Jean. Celui-ci écrasa son mégot, le jeta et alla voir la blonde. Ils rentrèrent ensemble et discutèrent encore un peu. Puis, Riza alla préparer un bon repas.

Ils mangèrent de bon cœur, Jean y allait souvent de son compliment et d'ailleurs il ne tarissait pas d'éloge. L'ambiance était agréable et même mieux. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup et ils repoussaient sans cesse le moment d'aller se coucher.

Cela dit, à minuit, ils ne purent repousser d'avantage. Dans six heures ils devaient être debout. Ainsi, après un baiser de bonne nuit, ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, comme elle avait fait avec Roy, Havoc partit en premier et dix minutes après, elle partit à son tour, accompagné de Black Hayate pour le plus grand plaisir de Fuery. La blonde put directement remarquer que Jean s'était déjà changé. Il avait du laisser ses vêtements dans le casier de la blonde et elle pourrait donc les récupérer en toute discrétion.

Plus elle y songeait et plus elle avait envie de lui dire « je t'aime », mais elle tenait à se retenir encore. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Ses amies lui auraient ressorti l'éternel « Laisse le garçon te le dire en premier » mais elle n'en avait pas plus envie que ça.

Puis les stéréotypes et elle ça faisait deux. Elle voulait juste être prête pour le dire. Elle se demandait si celle qu'elle avait été avait dit ses sentiments à Roy. Mais elle n'oserait certainement jamais le demander à Roy, de peur de lui faire du mal.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle lui en faisait, il suffisait de voir son regard empli de tristesse lorsqu'il se posait sur elle. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal, mais lui devait en avoir encore plus.

Un petit mois passa encore.

Riza faisait toujours attention à son dos, de manière à ne pas trop se cambrer et ainsi se provoquer des problèmes de dos. Elle devait manger beaucoup de calcium et de fer. Toujours pour le bébé qui en demandait beaucoup.

Elle avait une visite chez le médecin demain soir. C'était Breda qui l'accompagnait cette fois. Ça lui faisait plaisir, c'était le seul qui n'était pas encore venu.

Elle recevait toujours plus de coup et presqu'à chaque fois (coup,) elle arrivait à faire toucher son ventre à quelqu'un. C'était un peu logique, sachant que ses amis avaient remarqué maintenant, elle avait comme un rayon de soleil sur le visage quand elle recevait un petit coup.

Elle avait un ventre de plus en plus gros. À un point où on se demandait s'il pouvait encore grossir. Ils en venaient même à se demander si elle n'attendait pas des jumeaux. Riza espérait que non parce que ça serait assez dur sinon de pouvoir les élever convenablement.

Elle avait aussi un peu de Colostrum qui coulait de sa poitrine. Une substance jaunâtre que le corps préparait avant le lait. Elle devait à cause de ça changer souvent de soutien-gorge.

Riza avait des liens encore plus forts avec Jean. Ils s'aimaient de plus en plus fort mais ne ce l'était dit que par énigme dans le style de phrase. « Tu es mon rayon de soleil ». « Quand tu es là, j'ai envie de sourire »

Bien sûr, ils avaient compris, mais platement dit, ce n'était pas encore le cas. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps, c'était sûr. Riza l'invitait de plus en plus souvent à passer la nuit chez elle. Et l'inverse se faisait aussi. En faite, ils passaient presque toutes leurs journées ensemble.

C'était quelque chose de fort et d'exceptionnel. Une de ses amies lui avait dit qu'être avec l'homme qu'on aime tout le temps était mauvais. Elle lui avait même conseillé de changer de division. Mais Riza refusait, ses amis étaient dans cette division là et elle refusait de les laisser tomber.

Surtout que la seule division qui lui était ouverte, c'était celle où Laetitia était. Et ça, c'était hors de question qu'elle y aille. Déjà qu'elle l'insultait dès qu'elle la voyait. Mais si en plus elle devait passer tout son temps avec elle. Ça aurait été l'horreur.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle la verrait, ne fusse qu'à la cantine. Car depuis quelques jours, elle venait passer ses nerfs sur elle tous les jours. À croire qu'elle avait perdu son enfant vers ce moment là et qu'elle aurait bien voulu qu'elle fasse une fausse couche.

Riza restait souriante en se disant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une semaine à supporter ça.

Elle était dans la cantine, Jean n'était pas là, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude depuis deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, il avait parti chercher Judith, prenant un de ses jours de congé pour ça. Riza s'était excusée, mais Jean lui avait juré que ce n'était rien.

-Tu l'as mis où, Havoc, mangeuse d'homme ? Lança Laetitia en venant à sa table.

La blonde l'ignora. Comme elle avait appris à le faire. Elle écoutait quand même toujours, sait-on jamais qu'elle lui apprenne quelque chose sur elle. « Mangeuse d'homme » elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas le cas.

La politesse aurait voulu qu'elle réponde, mais elle n'en avait pas plus envie que ça, à vrai dire. Certes ça faisait gamine, mais tant pis. Voyant le manque de réaction de sa rivale, Laetitia finit par partir, laissant Riza finir son repas seule.

Le soir venu, Riza rentra chez elle, elle savait que Jean devait lui ramener Judith, il était fort possible qu'ils soient déjà revenus puisqu'ils devaient revenir dans les environs de seize heures. Donc, la jeune femme serait avec Havoc chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit le travail. Il connaissait son horaire.

Mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Elle soupira, rentra chez elle et se décida à faire un bon repas. Elle venait de terminer de le préparer et de le mettre à table quand elle se dit qu'elle appellerait bien Jean pour savoir où ils étaient. Cependant, la sonnerie de sa porte retentit.

Elle alla ouvrir et put voir Jean accompagner d'une jeune femme d'environ dix-neuf ans. Ça ne pouvait être que Judith. Elle avait un visage rond où respirait la santé et le plaisir. Elle avait des cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et la peau pâle.

-Bonjour, Riza vous êtes encore plus belle que je ne me l'imaginais. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Jean.

Elle se pencha et ajouta d'un ton bas de confidence.

-Vous devriez sortir avec lui.

- Mais…

-C'est pas grave prenez votre temps ! Cria Judith.

Riza la laissa rentrer, avec ses bagages et se tourna vers Jean, celui-ci lui vola un timide baiser.

-J'y vais, moi. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, au revoir.

Sur ces mots, Jean partit et Riza alla manger avec Judith.


	9. Dernière ligne droite

_**The most precious stone it's you.**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Hétéro, romance.

Couple : Mystère et boule de gomme ^^

Disclaimer :Mis à Part Laetitia et Judith tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédié à Lilou-sempai, pour son anniversaire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Dernière ligne droite.**_

Enfin, Riza avait finalement ses congés. Elle commençait à avoir dur, avec ses nombreuses contractions et tant qu'elle travaillait, elle ne pouvait appliquer ce que lui avait dit le médecin, et s'étendre sur le dos en respirant profondément. Judith avait très envie d'accompagner Riza chez le médecin. C'est comme ça que la blonde pensait à reprendre un dernier rendez-vous. Non content de faire plaisir à la jeune femme, elle voulait s'assurer que toutes ses contractions étaient normales.

Surtout qu'elle allait accoucher dans un mois et demi, du moins elle espérait. Sinon, le médecin l'avait déjà prévenue, elle devrait « provoquer l'accouchement elle-même ». C'est-à-dire, faire beaucoup de sport pour forcer le bébé à venir.

Cette brave femme avait même ajouté d'un ton sous-entendu « Le sperme déclenche les accouchements ». Au moins, elle savait à présent que coucher avec quelqu'un était proscrit, sauf si elle voulait avoir un prématuré. Cependant, être dit devant Heymans, c'était très gênant.

De plus, elle avait mal au niveau du bassin aussi. Cela devait être normal, mais elle préférait être sûre, pour le bébé.

Judith, adorait posé sa tête sur le ventre de la blonde et de sentir le bébé bouger. Elles faisaient ça généralement le soir, car en journée, Judith utilisait son énergie débordante pour faire le ménage avec Riza.

Lors de ses longues soirées, elles parlaient beaucoup. Ainsi, la femme en avait appris énormément sur la jeune femme et l'inverse était vrai aussi.

Riza ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses journées. Elle espérait donc que le bébé serait bientôt là, qu'elle puisse se remettre à travailler. Elle ne s'éloignait jamais de l'hôpital et elle était déjà prête à partir dès qu'elle avait trop de contraction à la suite.

Aujourd'hui, à vingt heures, alors qu'elle voulait aller prendre une bonne douche pour ensuite passer du temps avec Judith, elle entendit la porte sonner. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller ouvrir qu'elle entendit.

-RIZAAAAAA, C'EST JEAAAAAAN POUR TOIIIIIIIIII !

-Merci, Judith. Sourit la blonde en arrivant à la porte.

La jeune femme lui lança un grand sourire et lança qu'elle allait prendre sa douche en les laissant en amoureux avant de filer. Les deux rougir un peu. Ils étaient un peu dépassés par leurs sentiments, surtout depuis que Judith les forçaient à voir les choses en face tant elle était motivée par cela.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Riza.

-Ah ?

Jean hocha la tête en lui souriant. La blonde le laissa rentrer, elle ne savait pas quel genre de cadeau, il avait pour elle, mais elle n'était pas impatiente.

Riza savait très bien que Roy n'était pas très heureux de voir qu'elle n'était plus à lui. Mais Roy n'avait plus rien fait pour essayer de la récupérer. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il fallait mieux pour elle, qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'il devait s'en accommoder.

Elle aimait Jean, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Le châtain-blond l'embrassa tendrement et lui tendit un bout de métal qui ressemblait à une clé.

La blonde comprit rapidement et fut ravie. Jean lui donnait une clé de sa maison, cela voulait dire qu'il considérait que sa maison était la sienne en quelque sorte. Qu'il était même prêt à ce qu'ils vivent ensemble. C'est avec joie qu'elle accepta.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait un triple de ses clés, le double revenant à Judith. Elle alla le chercher et le donna avec Jean. Elle le fit avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Jean était plus qu'heureux. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement la blonde en la serrant contre lui. Il resta dormir. Judith, qui adorait Jean, discuta longuement avec eux avant de les laisser seul en tête-à-tête vers vingt-deux heures.

Riza ne voulait pas que Jean aille dormir trop tard, étant donné que lui devait aller travailler. Ainsi, elle ne lui accorda qu'une heure et demie de discussion animée. Ce n'est que le temps de dormir arrivé, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de chambre pour Jean.

-Excuse-moi mais… je n'ai pas de chambre.

Elle lança un coup d'œil au canapé-lit. Elle ne pouvait décemment le laisser dormir là.

-On pourrait…dormir ensemble ? Demanda timidement Jean.

Riza s'empourpra mais accepta. Elle se vêtit plus que d'habitude, à savoir chemise et short. Le Sous-lieutenant, assez gêné, se présenta en jean. Il expliqua qu'il dormait toujours torse-nu mais qu'il pouvait mettre un t-shirt si elle le voulait.

Subjugué par cette vision, la blonde secoua la tête et l'invita à venir dans le lit. L'homme s'exécuta. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de dormir tous deux. Riza avait mis le réveil pour que Jean soit réveillé à l'heure pour aller au travail.

Le lendemain, il coupa le réveil sitôt fut-il levé. Il alla se préparer et fila au travail. Cependant, Riza ne dormit pas beaucoup, du moins pas autant que l'aurait espéré l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car Judith arriva dans sa chambre, dans une petite robe de nuit ravissante, euphorique.

-Alors, alors vous l'avez-fait ? Lança-t-elle sautillant sur place.

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, je pense, Judith. Fit Riza d'un ton endormi en se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai pas entendu de bruits, je suppose que non, vous voulez attendre combien de temps ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas inquiète pour le sexe avant le mariage puisque vous êtes enceinte et même pas fiancée.

-Judith, je t'adore, mais veux-tu bien me laisser tranquille avec ça ?

- Ok, vous voulez prendre votre temps, c'est bien.

La fille au pair sourit et s'enfuit en rigolant. Riza soupira, sourit et alla se préparer.

Un mois passa encore.

Le ventre de Riza avait encore grossi. Elle avait encore plus de contractions, l'accouchement était quand même pour dans deux semaines au pire, elle espérait que ce soit avant cette date. Riza ne bougeait presque plus car son dos lui faisait mal.

De plus, elle avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus lourde. La nuit elle dormait mal, elle en faisait presque des nuits blanches. Elle en avait marre car elle avait toujours envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Elle était retournée voir le médecin, comme elle avait prévu avec Judith, avec quelques temps de retard seulement. Sa future accoucheuse avait fait quelques analyses et vérifications. Elle avait même vérifié que le col de l'utérus était bien fermé et qu'elle ne risquait pas d'accoucher prématurément.

À priori, tout était en règle. Le docteur lui avait quand même dit de se rendre à l'hôpital si elle ne sentait plus le bébé bouger. Mais ça allait, il bougeait et bien.

Aujourd'hui, elle essayait encore de dormir. Mais pas moyen, il était pourtant dix heures. Judith savait ses problèmes, c'est pourquoi elle ne venait pas la déranger. Cependant, pas moyen de dormir.

Pire, elle avait tout le temps des contractions. Régulièrement, toutes les dix-quinze minutes. Suite aux recherches qu'elle avait faites. Elle avait vérifié que son ventre était dur ou pas. Et oui, il l'était.

Elle allait donc accoucher. Elle appela Judith, criant son nom. La jeune femme arriva en courant.

-Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital…je suis en train d'accoucher.

Judith grogna et l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital. Arrivé sur place, Riza grogna de devoir compléter des tonnes de papiers. Enfin, on lui trouva une chambre et on l'installa en salle de travail.

Pendant que la blonde souffrait mille maux, Judith appelait les garçons pour les prévenir. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mais durent attendre presque six heures avant que le bébé n'arrive.

Enfin, quand il fut là. Ils furent autorisés à chacun de venir un par un. Gênés et ne sachant qui envoyer, ce fut Judith qui y alla en premier et s'égosilla devant le bébé.

-Tu sais Judith… je sais que tu as besoin d'une mère. Me voilà avec deux filles...

La fille au pair sauta de joie, comprenant le sous-entendu, et vint câliner la blonde longuement avant de laisser entrer Fuery. Puis Falman, ensuite Breda.

Ils disaient tous la même chose et s'égosillaient de la même façon. Riza avait l'impression d'entendre un disque tourner. Enfin, Roy rentra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha pour regarder le bébé.

Elle avait la peau pâle et les yeux noisette, ainsi que de fins cheveux noirs. Elle était adorable.

-Visiblement, c'est bien ton enfant. Remarqua Riza.

- Il est adorable.

- Elle, c'est une fille et j'ai décidé de l'appeler Fumyo.

-C'est un beau prénom… c'est une enfant magnifique… bien, je vais laisser Havoc venir, j'ai du travail.

Riza battit des paupières, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voulait travailler. Mais elle était bien trop heureuse de voir Jean arriver. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle quémanda un baiser en tendant les lèvres.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis regarda la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement.

-Jean. Fit Riza.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
